Burning Flowers
by spottedsky
Summary: Young Blossompaw meets a ShadowClan cat after being attacked by a dog. But at the same time, prophecy is forming in StarClan that will change the lives of both of the young cats. Either the prophecy succeeds, or the Clans will be destroyed forever.
1. Prologue

**Burning Flowers**

**Prologue**

The clouds moved away, uncovering the moon and the starry sky. The night was beautiful. A surprisingly pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat padded forward, embracing the greenleaf air. Even though it was night, birds chirped, butterflies fluttered, and everything was warm.

The she-cat dropped into a crouch, and started to hunt. In her camp, she had not been able to sleep, so she had ventured out for a moonhigh stroll.

All of the sudden, a huge dog crashed through the undergrowth surrounding the she-cat. It charged toward her, with its huge pink tongue lolling out. The she-cat ran as fast as she could, but the dog was gaining on her. Finally it pinned her down. The tortoiseshell let out a blood-curdling scream as it scratched and bit her. The yellow teeth plunged for her throat. Then the weight was gone, and the she-cat slipped away, into unconsciousness.

* * *

The she-cat woke up to a bright orange paw prodding her in her side, which was now covered in cobwebs. Then there was a voice.

"Are you okay?" the ginger tom asked. "I'm Flametail, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice."

"I'm from ThunderClan," the little tortoiseshell mewed. "I'm fine."

"What are you doing here? Did you know you're on ShadowClan territory?"

"No I didn't. And I'm here because that dog was chasing me. Say, where'd it go?" she asked.

"I attacked it until it ran away," Flametail boasted. Then more seriously he added," You're lucky I was out collecting herbs, because if I wasn't, you'd have turned into that dog's moonhigh snack. What's your name?"

"I'm B-," but she was interrupted by a voice.

"Blossompaw!" it called. "Where are you? Hazeltail wants you to go on the dawn patrol with her!"

"Oh, no! It looks like Briarpaw's looking for me! Got to go! See you later!!!" And with that, she ran off, leaving Flametail staring in awe. _Blossompaw_, he thought. _Beautiful._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blossompaw was excited. Ever since she'd been rescued by Flametail she'd been waiting for this night. The Gathering.

A tongue stroked her back. Blossompaw turned around to see Toadstep, her best friend's brother.

"I caught a young squirrel earlier," he told her. Blossompaw nodded. "Want to share?"

"Sure!" she nodded again. Everyone in the Clan knew that Toadstep loved her.

After eating the squirrel, Toadstep groomed her until her tortoiseshell and white pelt gleamed.

Then a ShadowClan cat rushed into the camp, who Blossompaw recognized as Dawnpelt.

"THE SHADOWCLAN CAMP IS ON FIRE!!! HELP US!!!" Dawnpelt screeched before collapsing.

Firestar ran out of his den. "Brambleclaw, take Birchfall, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Hazeltail, Blossompaw, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Spiderleg, and Dustpelt with you to go and help them! Go now!"

The cats raced out of the camp and headed for the ShadowClan camp. Once they got there, the ThunderClan cats got to work. Hazeltail, Rosepetal, and Icecloud raced to help the apprentices. Squirrelflight, Birchfall, and Blossompaw went to help the queens and kits. Brackenfur and Brambleclaw ran to help the elders, and Spiderleg and Dustpelt helped with the warriors. Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, was standing by the camp entrance, making sure that every cat got out.

Just as Blossompaw was about to exit the camp with a kit in her jaws while she nudged another one forward, she heard a screech coming from the medicine cat's den. She gave the kits to Squirrelflight, who was encouraging a queen, then ran to help the cat in the den. To her surprise, she found Flametail with a very young injured apprentice. She helped Flametail get the apprentice out, who immediately bolted for the entrance, and started to run. But just as she was about to get out, a branch fell from one of the trees, blocking Blossompaw and Flametail's escape route. They were trapped!

* * *

"Ever since I met you I've wanted to tell you something!" Flametail yowled over the roaring of the fire.

"What, Flametail?" Blossompaw whispered as they pressed up against each other for comfort.

"I love you, Blossompaw!" Flametail confessed. "I know I'm not supposed to, but StarClan keep telling me to follow my heart, and it will lead me to my destiny!"

"I love you too!" the she-cat mewed as the fire closed in on them. Then, all at once, she fell over, and wouldn't wake up!

"NO!!! BLOSSOMPAW!!!"


End file.
